


[Podfic] ChasingRiver's Arthur/Eames Drabbles - AELDWS 2015

by chasingriver



Series: Arthur/Eames drabbles - AELDWS [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: inceptiversary, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of the eleven drabbles I wrote for the Inceptiversary AELDWS (Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing) events in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] ChasingRiver's Arthur/Eames Drabbles - AELDWS 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got You a Little Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402163) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Is That a Gun in Your Nightstand, or Are You Just Glad to See Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448066) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Workplace Grievances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485882) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Finding What's Been Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554291) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593060) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638468) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Nothing Says "I Love You" Like a Grenade Launcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167223) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [You're Not Your Three-Piece Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265023) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Observed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267585) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Licence to Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314301) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 
  * Inspired by [Off the Grid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598751) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

**Podfic duration: 33 min**

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/chasingriver_aeldws2015.mp3) | **20 MB** ("save link as...") 
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/chasingriver_aeldws2015podbook.m4b) | **16 MB**

  


## Alternate Download Site:

These are on Google Drive, and are potentially faster.

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByRfyZwtQtZSZS1zX2p4cVItUnc) | **20 MB**
  * [Podbook/M4B](https://docs.google.com/uc?authuser=0&id=0ByRfyZwtQtZSdGM4YkRkbU1CT2s&export=download) | **16 MB**

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music credits: Clips from "Time Suite" and "Thief & A Forger" from Hans Zimmer's Inception Soundtrack. 
> 
> If you have any problems with the links, please leave me a note in the comments and I'll fix them right away. Thank you!
> 
> I'm [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com) if you want to find me on tumblr.


End file.
